


Rev It Up

by SerenityXStar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time
Genre: Bonds Beyond Time, Bossy Atem, Duel Spirits, English name spellings, Hot Anime Boy Slash, M/M, NSFW, Surprise Ending, Synchroshipping - Freeform, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: “If you don’t want this, tell me now.”Ever notice those long looks Yami Yugi and Yusei share all through the movie?  Let's follow them to their natural conclusion, shall we?





	Rev It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChatoyantPenumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantPenumbra/gifts).



> I haven't written anything in quite a while. Two jobs really saps the creativity out. But I've connected with some awesome new people and this was spawned! Specifically for the awesome ChatoyantPenumbra since they practically invented synchroshipping. Extra special, super awesome thanks to DistractedDream for looking this over for me, even though they should be resting. I screwed a bit with the timeline but hey, they did it first.
> 
> Comments are the best for of love. Online love anyway. Show me some love? <3<3<3

“Yeah, we did it!” Jaden leapt in the air, fist raised. Next to him, a spectral kuriboh did a flip of celebration in the air.

Yusei smiled, crossing his arms, chin tipped down.

Atem smiled as well, looking at the other two duelists, resting a hand on one hip. “We did. You both did very well. We make a good team.” Despite addressing them both, his eyes slid back to Yusei. The taller duelist’s blue eyes met Atem’s and held.

Jaden continued his little dance of victory for another minute, then finally tired of it and stopped, looking over to Yusei.

“Hey. Do you think that crimson dragon thing of yours is gonna make us leave right away?”

Yusei dragged his attention back to Jaden. The tearing sound wasn’t audible, but it was heavily implied.

“I’m... not really sure. Why? Do you need to get back to something?”

“No, I wanna look around! We could actually meet Pegasus, the Duel Monsters creator! I know we can’t play in the tournament, but maybe we could watch a little bit of it? I bet the people here have some sweet cards!”

“If you had to leave immediately, I’d have thought it would have come for you by now.” Atem tipped his head to one side, then waved his hand at Jaden in a ‘go ahead’ motion. “Why don’t you go down and find Yug- my grandfather. I have something to discuss with Yusei. We’ll be right behind you and he can show you around until we catch up.”

Jaden visibly wavered. “You sure you don’t need me for anything?” He blinked once. “Hey, wait. Isn’t your grandpa a game shop owner?” At Atem’s nod, his eyes went wide. “He could have some amazing, rare cards! Haha! You snooze, you lose, boys!” He took off running, a hand lifted in an absent wave.

Yusei shook his head, turning his attention back to the shorter duelist, arms dropping to his sides. “That kid has too much energy. What did you want to talk about?”

Atem nodded in agreement, then glanced after Jaden. After a moment’s consideration, he gestured for Yusei to follow and turned to step away. He didn’t look back. But he didn’t need to. He turned the corner to lead them into the alley between the two structures that had been at their backs, out of sight of the courtyard they’d been dueling in.

The moment Yusei stepped into the shadowed space, Atem pushed him up against the nearest wall, stretching up to press a quick but firm kiss to his lips.

“If you don’t want this, tell me now.”

In answer, Yusei fisted his hands in Atem’s shirt, shoving off the wall and rolling to reverse their positions. As soon as he had Atem’s back against the concrete, he leaned in to claim a kiss, longer, rougher, licking proprietarily into his mouth. He pressed close, his thigh managing to make it’s away between Atem’s, snugged up tight against him.

It may have been seconds, minutes, but it felt like hours, lost in the wet heat and pressure, his hands curled into Atem’s shirt, Atem’s hands gripping his hair, wrapped in the tension that had been growing between them while they dueled. It was Atem’s squirming that made Yusei break away. Before he could ask though, he recognized the hard ridge pressing against his thigh and with a slow smirk, he rolled up against that hardness.

Atem groaned.

“Please.”

Anything. Yusei would give him anything. He was about to say so when one of Atem’s hands slid from his hair, catching his wrist and tugging, guiding them both down to press Yusei’s palm over the bulge trapped in those tight pants.

“I need it.”

Yusei felt like his breath had been kicked right out of him. The fucking King of Games was _asking_ \- 

With a broken noise, Yusei slid to his knees, gloved fingers scrambling at Atem’s pants, attempting to wrestle them open. He paused, feeling warm hands cup his cheeks, looking up to meet deep crimson.

“Take your gloves off.”

“Why?”

“I want to feel your skin.”

“Alright.” He stripped both gloves off, quick savage tugs, tucking them into his belt. Atem’s pants were easier to manage without them, as it turned out, and he got them open and shoved down without any more trouble. He wrapped a bare hand around Atem, stroking lazily, at once glad for the skin against skin contact. The hiss he earned had him licking his lips, leaning in and looking up. Atem was staring down and when his lips wrapped around Atem’s cock, they both moaned.

Both of Atem’s hands slid back into his hair and Yusei let his eyes slide closed, cheeks hollowing as he sucked, sliding down until he felt a warning tickle and sliding back again. He couldn’t go as far as he wanted, unpracticed, but the hand wrapped around the base of Atem’s cock took what his mouth couldn’t and from the sounds Atem was making, that was more than good enough.

At first, it was easy to ignore his own erection, focused on taking care of Atem, learning the places that made him twitch and the ones that made him groan. And the really good one that had him doing both and curling forward. But the more noises Atem made, the louder his own body protested until he had to pull off and press his forehead against the other duelist’s hip and gasp, dropping a hand just to press into, groaning through clenched teeth.

Again, he felt those warm hands on his cheeks and he looked up, blinking hazily.

Atem was flushed and a fine sheen of sweat seemed to make his skin glow. “What’s wrong?”

“I-" His eyes flicked between Atem’s searching, trying to gauge what his reaction might be. When Atem’s thumbs swept over his cheekbones, he gave in. “I want more. I want everything.” Both of his hands slid around to give Atem’s ass a squeeze, leaving no question as to what he meant.

Atem didn’t answer right away. Instead, his eyes went unfocused and distant for a second. It felt like an eternity to Yusei. Then he seemed to be back within himself and he was nodding, eyes bright and voice low.

“Alright. I don’t have anything though.”

“I do.” Yusei had to grin at Atem’s raised brow, regretfully letting go of his handful to reach into a belt pouch. “I carry oil for my duel runner.” Both brows pulled down this time. “Don’t look at me like that. I only use good stuff. I treat my baby right. It’s good for D wheels and skin.” He lifted the bottle, popping the top to let Atem smell.

It didn’t smell like automotive oil. It almost had a sweetness to it in fact. Atem nodded in satisfaction, then leaned down, pushing his pants down his legs. Kicking his shoes off, he stepped out of the material completely, resting back against the wall as soon as he was free of it. Smirking at Yusei’s wide-eyed stare, he lifted a leg, long and lithe, resting his calf against Yusei’s shoulder, open and offering.

“Well?”

Yusei nearly dropped the bottle. As it was, he had to fumble with it and managed to spill it over his fingers. But that was kinda the goal anyway, wasn’t it? He slipped his hand up, a finger finding and tracing around Atem’s entrance. It dipped in and he let out a breath, echoing the once sucked in from above.

“Yugi.”

Instantly there was a hand on his chin, gently but firmly tipping his face up. “Atem.”

“What?”

“Call me Atem.”

Yusei’s brows furrowed. “But-“

Atem sighed and tapped the puzzle against his chest. “It’s a long story. Too long for right now. But I am Yugi _and_ Atem. Right now, I’m Atem. And I want you.” He slid both hands to Yusei’s neck, sliding slowly upwards until he was cupping the back of his head. And Yusei’s eyes just about rolled back. “So give it to me, pretty boy.”

If he’d had any braincells left to argue, he might have protested the nickname. Instead, he slid a second finger in along with the first, spreading the oil and beginning to stretch. Seeing the King of Games arch off the wall was worth it.

He was as thorough as he could bring himself to be, attention split between the feel of Atem, the hot tightness of him and his far-too-tight pants. Apparently Atem was on the same page though; a few moments later, he was tugging at Yusei’s hair, curling his leg tighter over his shoulder to draw him closer, eyes dark and dangerous.

“Alright, alright. _Now_.”

Bossy. But Yusei was _not_ arguing. He nudged Atem’s leg down gently and stood, taking a moment to open his pants, sighing in relief as the pressure eased. Freeing himself, he reached for the other duelist, tugging him close and kissing him soundly. The height difference made it perfect, Atem stretching just enough as Yusei bent slightly. It was even better when he bent his knees and slid both hands to the backs of Atem’s thighs and hoisted him up.

Grinning at the surprised noise he got, Yusei settled Atem’s back against the wall, stepping in close. Atem wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his hips and it only took a moment for Yusei to find the right angle and then he was pushing _in_.

“ _Yu_ sei!” The first half of his name was punched out with that slide and it made him groan.

“Fuck, Atem.” He couldn’t wait any longer. He felt like he’d been waiting too long already. He’d been waiting since he’d found himself in this time, without realizing it. Since they'd found themselves next to each other with duel monsters and bravado and danger. 

He moved. And he kept moving. And when he leaned in and nipped at Atem’s neck, Atem tipped his head back for him and whined.

Some distant part of his mind wished they could have taken their time. Gone somewhere together. Somewhere with a soft bed. But the majority of him was too busy chasing his end and trying to take Atem with him. Which turned out to be easier than he’d thought.

Atem let out a high choked noise and went rigid against him. Yusei had just enough time press in as deeply as he could, grinding there, managing to free a hand and wrap it around Atem’s cock and Atem was coming, making a noise that he wasn’t sure was entirely human, high and rough and desperate all at once. He managed to streak pearly white halfway up his black shirt and over his belly and Yusei’s hand.

He went boneless after and Yusei had to scramble to get his hand back under him for support, close against him, pressed deep and holding a seemingly unconscious Atem, head lolling to one side, eyes closed. Yusei blinked and tried to keep still. To let Atem come back to himself like a gentleman rather than just use his body like he so desperately wanted. 

Hazy amethyst eyes blinked open a moment later and Yusei smiled, hips giving a little roll. “Thought I lost you there for a second.”

The other duelist’s cheeks went dangerously scarlet. And suddenly Yusei realized that his eyes were _violet_. Atem’s words from before suddenly made a lot more sense and he froze.

“…Yugi?”

“Um..” Yugi somehow blushed harder. “Hi.”

“Do you- should I… stop?” Yusei shifted to move back and Yugi’s legs tensed, holding tightly.

“No! No.” He leaned in, pressing a tentative kiss against Yusei’s lips, soft and not at all like Atem’s kisses had been. “Please don’t stop.”

Yusei groaned, confused and desperately turned on and then Yugi somehow got tighter around him, gripping, and all he could do was press his face in against his neck and roll his hips into him a half dozen more times until he came, shuddering and gasping.

When he could finally hear something other than rushing wind and he was more then thirty percent sure that his knees weren’t going to give way, he lifted his head, realizing that Yugi had been petting through his hair as he’d panted and tried to catch his breath. It was his turn to blush.

He leaned in, hesitant, pausing with barely an inch between them, then kissed Yugi. The smaller duelist kissed back, warm and soft and open, but still with that little bit of shyness. It was somehow charming.

Yusei smiled when the kiss broke and touched his forehead lightly to Yugi’s. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Yugi smiled back, fingers still moving lazily in the hair at the back of Yusei’s neck.

“So. Atem lives in the puzzle and you guys share a body?”

Yugi blinked. “Well… yeah. That’s the simplest way to explain that, I think. I mean, there’s a little more to it, but that’s the basic situation.”

“So what just happened? Did he black out and put you back in the driver’s seat?” He was half joking, but Yugi’s blush flaring back to life told him he’d hit pretty close to the mark.

“Yeah. You were, uh… really good. He’s been a spirit in the puzzle for a long time and he’s not really used to physical things. He tends to pass out if you, um, make him come really hard.” Was it actually physically possible for Yugi’s cheeks to get any redder? “And you already had him really revved up from being on your knees.”

Oh, Yusei was going to get that story later.

Yugi’s blush faded slightly as he perked up, a devious smile spreading over his lips. It almost made him look like Atem. “He’s useless when he wakes up again though. And clingy. Like an octopus.” He wiggled his fingers and then clasped them together in illustration. Yusei couldn’t help but laugh.

Which set off a chain reaction. His laugh inadvertently jostled Yugi. He gasped, tightening suddenly around Yusei in reaction. Who was over sensitive and still very much inside of Yugi. His laugh cut off abruptly into a groan.

“Fuck, fuck, sorry. Hold on.” He shifted carefully, pulling free slowly. He lowed Yugi’s legs, making sure he was steady before stepping back. Yugi was a bit of a mess and he glanced around quickly, finding nothing that they could use to clean up. He sacrificed the rag that had been tucked away with the bottle of oil, cleaning them both off as well as he could, chuckling at Yugi’s pink face. He was rewarded with another sweet kiss.

“I think you’re going to want to keep your jacket closed. Your shirt got hit.”

Yugi looked down, huffing. “Damn it, Atem.” He tugged his jacket closed, quickly fastening the front.

Yusei tucked himself away and zipped his pants back up, hesitating as he reached for his gloves, ultimately deciding to leave them off. He reached over and took Yugi’s hand, fingers slipping between the other duelist’s.

“Come on. We don’t want Jaden to come looking for us. Or for him to talk your grandfather out of his best cards.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve been working on grandpa for years now and he still won’t give me all of them.” Yugi squeezed Yusei’s hand lightly, skin on skin, a dusting of pink lingering on his cheeks. “Let’s go!”

 

~*~

 

In a dark corner, invisible from where Yugi and Yusei had stood, Jaden slumped against a wall, panting softly, fingers sticky. He swallowed as he caught his breath, watching the two talk. He couldn’t hear what was being said, he wasn’t close enough, though he’d been able to hear most of the noises from _before_.

Kuriboh made a suggestive noise next to him, fanning itself with a small claw.

Jaden hissed. “Shhhh! I don’t know if Yugi can hear you! You were his originally, remember.”

Kuriboh hummed an agreement and turned in the air, then trilled something.

“I’m not surprised you’ve never seen him like that. I doubt he has a habit of putting on shows for you guys.”

Kuriboh hummed something else and Jaden blushed. “Shut up! That’s not why I came back. I had a question!”

Kuriboh’s eyes because crescents of amusement.

Jaden pushed himself off the wall hurriedly, seeing the two down the alley pulling apart. “We have to get going! We can’t get caught. And no, you’re not saying _anything!_ ”

Kuriboh made a noise that was distinctly noncommittal, floating after Jaden as he righted himself and his clothing and hurried towards the door that would lead him down to the festival. With another sudden trill, the duel spirit shot ahead, amused once more.

Jaden raced after. “No! You will not tell anyone! Least of all her! Kuriboh, come back here! I’ll burn your card. Kuriboh!”


End file.
